


Ayanûz

by Varaen



Series: Fills for LLA 2016 [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: GFY, Gen, Maiar, The Valar, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaen/pseuds/Varaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eldar have some misconceptions about the Ainur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayanûz

**Author's Note:**

> For the 09.04 prompt: Comrades  
> Ayanûz is Valarin for Ainur.

The Eldar called them handmaidens to their Valier, misunderstanding both the nature and purpose of their Ladies and the Maiar they presided over. The Valier were more than just consorts to their husbands, and their Maiar were comparable to handmaidens only in that they assisted their Valië in everything she may set her mind to. Just as Eru was conductor the the Great Music, the Valar each supervised a domain of Arda. In turn, it was the task of their Maiar to tend to the details a being as vast and powerful as a Vala might miss. They had little need for names, since they recognized each other by the fragment of song they resonated with.

Eʒâratæchar, known as Ilmarë to the Eldar, was the only one of the Mânacheðumêzælošut, Lady Varda’s Maiar, in need of an individual name, being the one to coordinate their work with the other Ainur. Apart from their Lady, she was the only one regularly clad in fanar. When Varda Elentári scattered the stars across the firmament, it was Eʒâratæchar who assigned the Maiar to ensure every star fulfilled the requirements: That they emitted light of the necessary spectrum and brightness, had enough fuel and arrived at their correct destination on time. Their Lady may be the one to strike up the melody and conceive the song whenever there was work to be done, but it was Eʒâratæchar who conducted the choir into proper harmony with Mânacheðæz’ lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Eʒâratæchar - Valarin name of Ilmarë  
> Mânacheðumêzælošut - Valarin name for the Maiar serving Varda  
> Mânacheðæz - Valarin name of Varda  
> These three Valarin words are 100% my own invention, and an attempt to adhere to what little I found about Tolkien's Valarin (unpronounceable, long words with lots of different and strange phonemes).


End file.
